


A Song For Her

by MaggieCoroCoro



Category: Splatoon
Genre: More angst, Sad boi, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieCoroCoro/pseuds/MaggieCoroCoro
Summary: More evil witch being evil, this boi is too young to understand she ain't good but he will soon and he knows now hmph.





	A Song For Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImagineMunchkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/gifts).

There he was something so satisfying about seeing him cry for her, something about it sent waves of validation down her spine. Yes, it always felt good seeing so emotionally distraught over her, it was at this point the only reason why she had him near her. 

“Babycakes~? Where are you~?” Lilac calls out as she steps into the octolings room, quickly catching the sight of his hair behind his chair. He was hunched over his desk as usual, clearly working on a new song completely lost in his work. Without making a sound she appears right next to him surprising him. “Whatcha got there?”

“Oh Lilac! Hey!” OctoPhones quickly takes off his headphones and leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek which she quickly avoids by tearing the page he had been working on from his notebook and standing up straight to read it. 

“Working on a new song I see.”

The octoling a bit taken aback from her dodge quickly brushed it off before smiling warmly at her. “Yeah I just finished it actually.” 

“Very good work you got here, the band is going to love it when they see it jellybean.” She smirks at the work before turning to look at the octoling whos smile has slowly faded into a nervous one.

“Actually….I didn’t write it for the band.” OctoPhones confesses with a small blush tinting his cheeks. “I kinda just….wrote it for you.”

“For me?” Lilac raises an eyebrow before quickly laughing. “Oh honeybun you’re such a sweet pea but you know fully well that all your songs are used for our band. We have a show coming in two weeks and this could be the perfect opener.” The octoling boy looks visibly hurt but he quickly and a bit forcefully raises his smile again and nods. 

“Yeah sure, that works.”

“Perfect, I’ll take this to the girls and we’ll print out copies to practice with next week, don’t show up late again tomorrow got it?” Lilac gives him a toothy grin before she begins to walk away. 

“You’re leaving so soon?” OctoPhones turns around and looks at her with sad eyes, “Can’t you stay a little longer?”

“Sorry baby but I promised I’d go see Forest today at his house for….you  _ know _ .” She sends the other a wink before blowing him a kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow babycakes~” Without another word the purple inkling girl leaves and shuts the door behind her, leaving the octoling once again alone in his room. OctoPhones looks down at shoes and lets out a heavy sigh, turning back around and opening to a fresh new page in his notebook to begin writing a new song once again. She clearly hadn’t been impressed with the song he wrote her if she immediately tallied it off to another regular song of his, clearly he had to try harder. With new found motivation he began working on a new song, one that could truly wow her and one she could finally take seriously. 

He never did get to finish that song.

**Author's Note:**

> More evil witch being evil, this boi is too young to understand she ain't good but he will soon and he knows now hmph.


End file.
